Happy New Year !
by J.Sirelue
Summary: Série de 12 Drabbles de 200 mots, écrit pour le réveillon et posté en exclusivité sur ma Page Facebook (Orange Sanguine) accompagné pour chacun d'une petite image (voir sur FB). Je poste ici pour qui veux. Merci à toutes mes bêtas qui ont bossées toute l'année 2016 et merci à Voidonce *coeur* (oui c'est pas un résumé) #SterekAllTheWay
1. Chapter 1

Talia et Derek, son petit garçon, se lançaient dans la préparation de cookies. Sa sœur, Cora et lui, étaient rentrés depuis dix minutes et ils avaient déjà réclamé ces gâteaux. Comme d'habitude, la plus jeune n'avait pas voulu participer, mais à la surprise de la mère de famille, Derek l'aida au lieu de jouer avec sa petite sœur.

N'étant pas idiote et en plus doté de sens sur-développés, il ne fallut pas longtemps à Talia pour comprendre que son fils voulait lui parler de quelque chose. Et finalement, alors qu'elle versait la farine sous le regard attentif de Derek, il se mit à parler :

-Il y a un nouveau dans la classe de Cora. Il dit qu'il s'appelle Stiles Stilinski.

-J'ai vu son papa et sa maman, ils ont l'air très gentils.

Derek arrêta de parler en fronçant les sourcils. Talia savait qu'il réfléchissait (comment dire ce qu'il voulait) elle lui laissa donc tout son temps et commença à mélanger la pâte avec une spatule en bois.

-Mam', j'adore vraiment comment sent ce petit Stilinski.

Talia sourit doucement à son garçon.

-C'est normal pour nous, les loups, d'être attiré par des odeurs. Tu comprendras en grandissant mon petit lapin.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles n'avait fait que pleurer dans la voiture en rentrant chez lui. En fait, il avait tellement pleuré que Claudia et John avaient dû promettre à leur fils qu'ils iraient voir son copain, Derek. Effectivement, ni lui ni sa sœur n'étaient allés à l'école.

À la seconde où ils arrivèrent, Stiles s'était détaché pour courir vers la maison des Hale. Claudia l'avait vite suivi afin qu'il ne rentre pas sans frapper. Ce fut une Talia aux traits tirés de fatigue qui leur ouvrit.

-Bonjour ! Entrez.

-Je viens voir Der'.

-Derek a été malade mon poussin, répondit Talia, il se repose.

Stiles croisa les bras, boudeur, mais suivit les adultes qui allaient prendre un café. Enfin, il les suivit quelques pas avant de se carapater dans la chambre de Derek. Effectivement, une fois arrivé, il vit que Der' dormait dans son lit. Il grimpa donc sur le haut matelas et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise : Derek avait changé d'oreilles. Elles étaient longues et toutes poilues. Il avait même des griffes, mais Stiles n'y fit pas attention. Alors qu'il analysait cette étrangeté, le bruit de la porte le sortit de son analyse.

-Les oreilles de Der', elles ont poussé.


	3. Chapter 3

Le jour où les Stilinski avaient pris connaissance de l'existence des loups, Talia leur avait laissé deux choix. Ou bien ils arrivaient à vivre avec, ou bien elle leur effaçait ce moment de leurs mémoires. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'expliquer que c'était un procédé dangereux que Claudia avait déjà refusé. John n'avait pas tout de suite compris, alors elle lui montra Stiles qui jouait avec Derek.

Derek qui n'avait absolument plus rien d'humain.

Effectivement, le garçon brun s'était transformé en un loup noir déjà bien grand. Et surtout très fourni en poils, en griffes ainsi qu'en dents. Pourtant il n'y avait rien d'effrayant dans le spectacle.

Car face à Stiles, le loup avait le haut du corps baissé et sa queue battait un rythme rassurant en attendant que son ami bouge. Dès que l'humain faisait un pas sur un côté, le loup faisait un bond, la langue pendant sur le côté.

Aussi continuèrent-ils à jouer dans toute la maison sans même s'intéresser aux affaires des adultes qui discutaient de termes techniques dont ils n'avaient rien à faire à leurs âges.

Depuis ce jour-là, Stiles réclamait tout le temps de voir Derek, parfois pour jouer, ou parfois simplement pour dormir.


	4. Chapter 4

Les années avaient passé, Derek et Stiles avaient grandi. Malheureusement, les cours s'étaient immiscés entre eux. Derek était chez les seniors et Stiles chez les freshmen, c'était donc leur seule année de lycée ensemble. Autant dire que ce fait déprimait quelque peu le loup.

De plus, Stiles disait qu'il s'en fichait et ça rendait toujours Derek affreusement triste. Certes, il n'y avait que de l'amitié entre eux, mais le voir aussi désinvolte au sujet de leur inévitable séparation lui donnait envie de se rouler en boule et de mâchonner tous les rouleaux de papier toilette du monde.

Seulement, il avait encore assez de dignité pour ne pas le faire. À la place, il guetta donc la fenêtre de Stiles pour voir quand il finirait ses devoirs et ainsi savoir s'il pouvait le rejoindre.

Comment ça, il n'y avait rien de digne dans son attitude ?

Peu importait.

N'avait-il pas le droit de savoir si Stiles préférait être avec son nouveau meilleur ami ? Si Derek avait été sous sa forme humaine, il aurait soufflé. Pas qu'il voulait être son meilleur ami, mais…

En fait il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait avec Stiles, mais il savait qu'il n'aimait pas McCall.


	5. Chapter 5

Derek ne savait pas quelle idée était passée par la tête de son ami. Il lui avait pourtant dit de ne pas y aller. Mais Stiles était Stiles, et quand il avait entendu que des chasseurs en avaient après des Hale il avait foncé dans la gueule du… Du chasseur.

Sauf que Derek venait d'apprendre que Stiles avait été retrouvé, et en très mauvais état.

Cela faisait des années qu'il le connaissait, des années qu'il se sentait proche de lui, mais c'était la première fois qu'il avait eu aussi peur.

Aussi était-il parti à toute vitesse en direction de l'hôpital. Une fois dans la chambre, il était resté droit sur sa chaise à regarder ses blessures. Finalement, après de longues heures, lorsque les parents de Stiles partirent en prétendant qu'ils avaient des choses à faire, Derek s'était laissé aller. Posant sa tête sur ses cuisses et il ferma les yeux un instant.

Ce fut une main dans ses cheveux qui le réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Bien évidement, il la reconnut tout de suite. Tout comme il savait qu'un sourire se dessinait sur le visage qui l'accompagnait.

-Si tu le dis à quelqu'un… Je te tue.

-Je ne dirai rien.


	6. Chapter 6

Trois mois que Stiles était rentré de l'hôpital. Pourtant, Derek n'arrivait toujours pas à éloigner son inquiétude. Il en était arrivé au point de le suivre partout. Certes, il le faisait déjà, mais là il poussait le bouchon loin. Il l'amenait et le ramenait au lycée, il séchait ses cours à la fac pour le surveiller. Il lui était même arrivé de veiller sur lui en-dessous de sa fenêtre. Et ce, même s'il faisait froid à l'approche des fêtes.

Ce que Derek ne savait pas, c'était que Stiles le savait. Il avait trouvé ça marrant, au début. Et puis, un jour il en eut marre. Oh, pas de se faire suivre, mais Stiles voulait que le loup agisse.

Dans cette optique, il fixa une branche de gui à sa fenêtre et l'ouvrit pour appeler Derek qu'il savait là. Celui-ci mit un moment à répondre à l'appel, mais il finit par sortir de son fourré. S'approchant de la fenêtre, il fit un bond et s'accrocha au rebord extérieur.

Stiles leva les yeux vers le gui et quand Derek le remarqua, Stiles l'attrapa par sa veste en cuir puis il l'embrassa comme ils en rêvaient tous les deux depuis si longtemps. Enfin.


	7. Chapter 7

Plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis que, grâce à Stiles, ils avaient enfin osé s'embrasser. Cela faisait aussi plusieurs jours que Derek s'était éloigné de lui. Le jeune humain avait très vite déprimé à cause de cela. Par chance, son père le rassura lorsqu'il expliqua que Derek devait réfléchir.

Effectivement, le loup était venu lui demander s'il le tuerait si d'aventure il se retrouvait à sortir avec son fils mineur. Le Shérif avait eu un rire effrayant pendant que le visage de Derek s'était décomposé.

Puis, le réveillon était arrivé et Derek avait décidé d'avoir une discussion sérieuse avec Stiles. Il avait enfilé le pull qu'il avait reçu de la part de l'humain, celui en laine chaude avec une frise de rennes, et il était allé à la maison des Stilinski.

Il y avait d'abord eu beaucoup de gênes, puis Derek avait pris la parole :

-Je t'aime depuis très longtemps, Stiles. Je ne pourrai jamais nier ça, mais tu es jeune et…

Stiles l'avait coupé en passant les bras autour de son cou.

-Pas besoin d'excuses, je sais : mon père te fait peur, on attendra.

Disant cela, les lumières multicolores dans lesquelles Stiles s'était enroulé, se mirent à clignoter.


	8. Chapter 8

Deux mois qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher de sautiller. Pour l'occasion, il avait invité Derek à aller voir _Deadpool_. Il lui avait dit que c'était un film de la saint-valentin pour le convaincre. Et au final, les deux avaient bien ri, même si Stiles avait sans doute un peu plus apprécié.

-J'aimerais t'embrasser comme un super-héro.

La phrase, balancée au hasard, fit hausser un sourcil de Derek.

-Et c'est comment, un baiser de super-héros ?

Stiles chercha autour de lui. Il lui fallait un arbre, seulement tous semblaient rachitiques. Il regarda son petit ami et une idée lumineuse lui vint.

-Porte-moi sur tes épaules.

Cette fois, les deux sourcils de Derek se levèrent, mais il se baissa. Autant s'exécuter tout de suite, sinon Stiles trouverait des arguments. L'humain monta sur ses épaules comme il put, et Derek se releva avec une facilité déconcertante. Malgré lui, Stiles s'agrippa au visage du bêta, c'était bien moins stable qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il lui fallut encore quelques secondes pour trouver comment s'installer et il se pencha pour embrasser Derek, la tête en bas. S'écartant juste assez, il lui fit un clin d'œil et chuchota :

-C'est ça, un baiser de super-héros.


	9. Chapter 9

Stiles n'en pouvait plus.

Il adorait les Hale, ils faisaient partie de sa famille tout autant que ses parents. Seulement, à cet instant, il en avait marre. Tous étaient aux petits soins pour qu'il passe le meilleur des anniversaires, mais lui ne rêvait que des yeux océan de son petit ami.

Talia lui collait toutes les deux minutes une assiette devant lui comme s'il devait absolument manger toute leur réserve, Laura arrangeait sa chemise dès qu'elle le pouvait, sa mère l'enlaçait à la moindre occasion, et Derek restait dans un coin à regarder tout le monde marquer celui qu'il aimait de leurs odeurs.

Finalement, alors qu'une discussion agita la tablée, Stiles s'éclipsa et il se rendit dans la bibliothèque. Fatigué, il se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil confortable et ferma les yeux. Il ne fallut pas trente secondes pour que la porte se rouvre.

La peur de devoir retourner là-bas maintenant lui fit garder les yeux fermés. Et finalement, ce fut deux mains qu'il reconnaissait parfaitement qui lui firent tourner le visage.

Derek.

Stiles ouvrit les yeux pour tomber face à ceux couleur de l'océan auxquels il avait tant rêvé aujourd'hui. Il ne voulait personne d'autre pour fêter sa majorité.


	10. Chapter 10

Derek garda les yeux clos. Il sentait un poids sur lui. Un poids qu'il espérait devenir naturel. La chaleur du corps contre lui augmenta sensiblement alors qu'il s'agitait. Finalement, le mouvement s'arrêta après qu'il l'ait senti changer de position.

Stiles s'était réveillé.

Une main sous la tête, Derek ouvrit les yeux pour plonger dans ceux whisky de celui avec qui il avait partagé sa nuit, mais aussi celui avec lequel il voulait partager sa vie.

-Hey toi…

La voix endormie de Derek fit sourire Stiles.

-Salut bel inconnu.

Le loup laissa échapper un rire tendre en regardant celui qui était devenu son amant. Stiles avait l'air totalement réveillé alors que la nuit avait été courte et qu'il venait à peine d'ouvrir les yeux. Derek ne pouvait que lui tirer son chapeau, lui-même était réveillé depuis une heure et il avait un mal fou à se réveiller proprement.

Pourtant, ça ne le dérangeait pas de sentir Stiles s'agiter contre lui. C'était lui, incapable de rester en place, toujours quelque chose à dire. Et c'était de lui dont il était tombé amoureux. Avant qu'il ne tienne plus, Derek l'approcha et l'embrassa. Ce baiser comme leur première nuit ensemble, était lent et passionné.


	11. Chapter 11

Derek avait toujours été attiré par l'odeur de Stiles. D'aussi loin qu'il puisse s'en souvenir, dès leur première rencontre, son odeur sucrée avait fait naître des millions de choses en lui. Elle lui avait donné envie de le protéger, il se sentait chez lui quand il la sentait et pas seulement. Cela avait toujours été naturel, simple... innocent. Puis, en grandissant, tout avait évolué. De prime abord, cela avait dérangé le loup. Il ne voulait pas voir son ami ainsi, il ne comprenait pas…

Pourtant, le jour où Stiles l'avait embrassé pour la première fois, il avait immédiatement su qu'il ne pourrait plus s'en passer. Il lui en faudrait plus. Plus de cette odeur, plus de cet arôme sur sa langue, plus de cette peau sous ses doigts. Jamais plus il ne saurait se contenter de sa simple amitié.

Par chance, cela plut beaucoup à Stiles.

Nu contre lui, Derek se donnait à cœur joie pour profiter du corps alangui contre le sien. La nuque dégagée, Stiles s'offrait de la plus belle des manières à son amant. Et celui-ci ne pouvait qu'apprécier. Une main sur son cou, calé contre son dos, le loup goûtait la saveur de l'humain avec joie.


	12. Chapter 12

Encore une fois, Derek pouvait sentir le poids du regard de Stiles sur lui. Se retournant, il le prit sur le fait. Le plus jeune lui offrit un sourire et lui indiqua la cuisinière où la sauce chauffait. Derek leva les yeux au ciel, mais s'exécuta, tournant le dos à Stiles.

Seulement, avant que la recette ne soit finie, Stiles le kidnappa.

Éteignant la gazinière, il embarqua Derek pour le tirer jusqu'à leur chambre. Le brun avait bien tenté de protester, mais il oublia étrangement vite lorsqu'il sentit la fierté de son compagnon se presser contre lui.

-Me voir cuisiner qui t'excite à ce point ?

-Si tu savais…

Sans plus attendre, l'humain prit les choses en main et Derek, content des attentions de son amant, se laissa entièrement faire. Une fois que Stiles fut satisfait de ses gémissements et de la préparation qu'il lui avait fait subir, il l'embrassa avec passion avant de lui demander de se retourner. Le loup accepta immédiatement et s'offrit entièrement à un Stiles qui en gémissait d'avance. Doucement, l'humain se glissa à sa place et, une fois enfoncé jusqu'à la garde, il laissa échapper un grognement animal.

Il traînait beaucoup trop avec les loups-garous.


End file.
